


HowToBuyPresentsForYourBoyfriend.biz.UK

by lions_llamas_angels_and_demons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil always has trouble finding a present for Dan. He also always seems to end up on the same damn website. Dan has lots of trouble minding his own business, luckily, he is good at getting Phil to reveal his secrets. (Very short little drabble/oneshot because I was bored)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HowToBuyPresentsForYourBoyfriend.biz.UK

Phil rubbed his eyes, the light from the computer screen seemed to burn through his eyelids leaving an imprint when he closed them. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, announcing the time. 

He glanced at it, ‘3:00 AM, perfect.’ Phil groaned inwardly. ‘Why does christmas have to be such a hassle anyways? I should be able to buy a clever and creative gift for his boyfriend without having to stay up late scrolling through this stupid website.’

The bright light faded as the lid of the laptop closed. Phil pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, sweeping the black fringe of hair out of his eyes. A quick glance into the hallway told him that Dan was still watching television in the other room. ‘God, doesn’t he ever sleep?‘ Phil grimaced, returning to his spot in the chair. 

A couple minutes passed before the sounds of the tv stopped abruptly. Stocking feet shuffled across the hallway, until Dan was standing in the doorway of Phil’s bedroom. The black-haired boy angled his computer away from the door subtly, careful not to reveal what he was doing. The action did not pass under the other’s nose however, which was clear, as he grinned and took a few long strides to stand beside Phil who angled the laptop further on the table. 

“What’cha doin Philly?” Dan grinned, bending sideways slightly in an attempt to see the computer screen. Phil continued turning the screen sideways, and glanced up at his boyfriend with the most innocent look he could muster.

“Nothing, just- editing a video,” he lied quickly, careful not to break their gaze. Dan smiled even wider at the fib, leaning down to face his boyfriend so their noses were almost touching.

“Phil,” He grinned slyly, drawing out the last consonant and allowing it to hover in the air, “You shouldn’t lie to me. I know you well enough to be able to tell when you are lying.”

The older boy shrunk down a little in his seat, but still did not break eye contact. 

“If you knew me so well, you would be able to tell that I’m not lying now.” Phil challenged, staring up at Dan, whose beautiful brown eyes sparked mischievously. 

“Well, we will just have to see, now won’t we?” Dan quipped. Phil only had a second to think, ‘oh, shit’ before Dan pressed their lips together. Despite his predicament, Phil couldn't help but melt into the touch. As the younger boy pressed against him hotly. Dan nibbled softly on Phil’s lower lip, and the older boy let out a moan. As if on cue, Dan snaked his arms down Phil’s side, and placed a hand on his waist. For a second, the older boy registered the contact, before he was shoved out of the chair and onto the floor with a squeal of indignation. Dan grinned down at him, before quickly turning the computer to face him. A yelp of protest came from the black-haired boy who lay sprawled on the floor.

Dan flicked his brown hair out of his eyes, laughing. “Editing - my ass, Phil!” He chuckled warmly, “You order my present from this website every year, can’t you be more creative?”

Dan smirked down at Phil, who was still lying on the floor looking shellshocked. 

“Next time, don’t lie to me,” he smiled, before leaving the room, and closing the door.  
The younger boy’s footsteps faded down the hallway leaving behind them a very dark room, and a very flustered Phil Lester.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (very) short little Phan oneshot based off of the fact that Dan and Phil seem to always be buying things from a certain website. This is technically my first 'fic' so kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can find my tumblr here: http://ofbrokenwingsandglowingsouls.tumblr.com  
> Send me an ask if you have any fic requests or ideas, I am open to almost any of the ships in my Tumblr bio, so don't be afraid to ask. If you like my writing, and want to become mutuals, message me on tumblr, or send me an ask, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
